A Hero among Heroes
by ExaltedGamer
Summary: A fairy whos life is dependabt on whether or not she is willing to guve it to another ti save his life is at stake.


My name is Talys

I am a temple fairy from hyrule in service to hers truly,the Great Fairy

I spent most of my days being told that I would one day give up my life to save a person from death. I grew sick of hearing this and would avoid being seen by the Julian's and men who ventured into the fountain.

I've seen the Great Fairy give life to many many fairies after me and send some off to help any would be heroes and adventurers on their epic quest of grandeur.

I had a friend once. His name was Apali. He, like me, didn't want to leave the fairy fountain and live our lives how we wanted.

We played and laughed and shared many many moments with each other.

But it was all in vain. One day a man came and took him and used his life to save his. And I was left to my own with no body to care for me.

I started hating heroes and adventurers.i no longer had a will to live now that my friend was gone.

I absolutely hated heroes.

I started taunting them.

Scaring them away from the fountain. The Great Fairy eventually noticed my actions. Fairies get their energy from the spirits of the brace heroes. The kinder the hero, the more energy we get. And because of me, the power of the Great Fairy began to fade. She exiled me and forbid me to return.

I've spent many long nights in the cold dark hiding from the monsters of Hyrule.

I came to rest in an ancient jar which was the safest place to sleep

in the horrible place I was.

Food was hard to find but the only thing keeping me from peril.

and the noises of the evil creatures outside.

I wept and missed my home at the fountain. But I never forgave the heroes that took my dear friends life.

One night,while I was sleeping, I heard the monsters outside howling in pain.

Then when all was quiet, all I could hear was footsteps. Then they stopped and I could feel the wings on my back shudder.

You can hear the sharp edge pierce the air as the hero's sword sliced the air and shatter the jar,the only place I've had to call my home since my exile.

Without a glance he scooped me into a bottle sealing me with a cork at the neck of the container and putting me on a chain around his neck.

I screamed and panted that I hated heroes. Told him that I wasn't going to give him my life to save his

And then he did something that I've never seen a hero do or heard of.

He let me go. Told me I could be free if I wanted to and that he was sorry and should've asked.

And then he went off deeper in the woods alone.

I flew there for a while In shock trying to understand what just happened.

I followed him for some reason. I watched him battle fierce monsters and beings powerful enough to be gods.

Monsters of all sorts. I watched him survive the hardest temples and make many friends and treat them with kindness.

He wasn't a perfect hero. But I could tell ,as a fairy, that this hero in green was the purest of heart and full of courage. And no matter what he gave his all.

I could only wonder what he did this for. It seemed there was more to him than just fighting for self glory.

Then one day I got my answer. I've followed him for days and he has gone through many hardships and it was while walking deep in the lost woods that I saw it. The Master Sword. The blade that can seal away and repel all evil. But only one being can pull it from its sheath in the stone.one with the power and courage of the goddesses that made this world.

The hero of Hyrule.

I could feel the swords sacred power as the blades edge grinded against the coarse stone and ringed. He held up the weapon of light and all that is good and set it in a sheath at his side and left the woods.

And he went to a place that was thick with evil. Monsters stronger than those he had faced before.

The darkness there was almost crushing as we treated on deeper. And in the distance I could see where he was headed.

The Demon kings castle.

Traps and beast loomed around every corner

And the hero was growing weaker by the minute. The fighting was taking his toll on him.

But he kept in going.

He was still not aware I was with him the whole way.

I watched him and protected from the darkness as he slept in the forest and temples.

I kept his fires lit at night so he wouldn't be cold and gave him berries so he could have food.

I agitated monsters that tried to kill him through out his journey, causing them to give away their stalking and being their downfall.

I wanted to make sure he was safe.

Seeing him fight for the people of Hyrule. All the things I've seen him do. The pain I've seen him go through. The loss he must feel.

But still going on and doing his duty as a hero.the strength he had when he faced hardships.

And now taking on the greatest calamity of them all.

The cruelest atrocity of all.

Ganondorf.

He walked through the great doors and the demon king stood there. The evil resonated of of him with a fierce might. I almost couldn't move. And the dark lord waved his hand and suddenly there she stood. The princess of the land and lady of peace herself. Princess Zelda. The tales weren't even close of her beauty. But her face was in terrible pain. And then she vanished and Ganondorf flew up and struck and the hero of Hyrule.

The battle was fearsome.

Good and evil clashing and fighting in a struggle that would declare Hyrules fate based on the victors wishes.

Then it happened.

The hero was struck and wounded badly and fell to his knees and the evil king laughed as he slowly walked over to finish the savior of our time and become a god.

I didn't know what to do. I couldn't let the hero die.

I flew to him unknown to the evil kings knowledge and did what I had to.

I gave him my life so he could save everyone else's.

I finally realized why I had followed him all this way. I realized that I loved the hero.

Such things are forbidden between fairies and people.

But I loved him. And now I'm doing what I can so he could save the world he loves so much. Even if it meant I can't be a part of it with him anymore.

I floated to the ground as he rose up with new strength and he looked at me and said thank you.

And I smiled at him and thanked him for all he has done.

Good bye Link...thank you for the adventure...you will always be...my hero...


End file.
